Life Can Be Tough
by iluvrpattz
Summary: This true story is filled with heart touching and also heartbreaking moments in my childhood.  So sit back and don't forget the tissues for the tears you will cry and for the tears that you will laugh.


**Keep in mind this story is based on my hard times dealing with my father's abandonment of my sister, my mother, and I. There are very happy times and there are very sad times! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stephanie – Oldest sibling, main character in story, 7 years old when parents divorced. <strong>

**Michelle – Stephanie's sister, 2 weeks old when parents divorced.**

**Mommy/Lora – Stephanie and Michelle's mother.**

**Mom- Mom – Stephanie and Michelle's grandma, Lora's mother.**

**Daddy/Chris – Stephanie and Michelle's father, Lora's husband soon to be ex.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Leaving?<strong>

**SPOV**

"Daddy? Daddy where are you," I asked as I searched the room for him, "Mommy, where is daddy? He promised me last night that he would say bye to me before he went to work. Where is he?"

I couldn't help but notice that she was crying, but this didn't seem odd to me. I just want to find my daddy.

"Stephanie, your father and I got into an argument last night and I'm afraid that this time we won't be getting back together. We… have to move Stephanie."

"Wh-what are you talking about? He's gone? I won't see him anymore?" I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"No, honey just for right now. Your father and I aren't going to be living together anymore but you will get to see him."

"But I want my daddy now," I whispered as she picked me up and sat me in her lap.

By this time I was bawling and I couldn't stop. I couldn't understand what was going on and why it was happening to me. I knew what divorce was but I never thought that it would happen to my mommy and daddy.

"Everything will be fine sweetie." She said trying to calm me down.

The next thing I knew I woke up on the couch and saw that my mommy had already started to pack.

"Mommy, I don't want to move! I want to stay here! I love this house and I can't leave my friends! Please mommy, please don't make me leave!" I yelled trying to hold my tears back, but failing uncontrollably.

"Stephanie, this is hard for me too. But, you have to understand we can't stay here. We have to move in with mom-mom. I am sorry honey, but you will make new friends at your new school and you will like it there."

"But, mommy I .. don't .. want .. to make new .. friends! I .. like it ..here!" I yelled in between sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>*4 hours later*<strong>

After several hours of screaming, yelling, and crying my mommy had finally convinced me that where we were moving was going to be a great place and that I would love it there. I didn't want to believe her because I didn't want to live anywhere without my daddy but I thought I'd give it a chance.

"Alright, well that's the last of all our things, are we ready to go Stephanie?" My mother asked me.

I was so confused. "What about daddy's things? Where are they going to go? Why are you leaving them in the house?"

"We have to leave them here so that he can come back and get them," she tried to explain to me.

It was about 9:30 at night when we got to mom-mom's house and the ride seemed really long, but when we got there we brought in the few things that we would need for the night. Then my mommy handed me the phone saying that it was daddy and he wanted to talk to me.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"_

"_Okay, but I want to see you. I miss you so much."_

"_I miss you too Stephanie and I want to see you too but right now things just need to settle down a little bit before we see each other."_

"_I love you and Michelle misses you and loves you too."_

"_Tell her I love her and miss her too."_

"_Daddy, I wish you and mommy could get back together," I said._

"_Well, Stephanie I do too but right now mommy and daddy have certain things that they need to figure out." He said with this kind of sadness in his voice._

"_Okay daddy. Mommy says I have to go to bed now so goodnight and I love you!"_

"_I love you too sweetheart. Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"_

"_Okay," I giggled, "But, daddy do you promise that you'll call me tomorrow morning?"_

"_Yes Stephanie, I will call you in the morning. Goodnight now."_

"_Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>"What did he say Stephanie?" My mommy asked me.<p>

"Not a lot, just that he loves me and misses me and he wants to see us soon." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh, alright then let's get to bed then."

About 30 minutes later, mommy, Michelle, and I went to sleep in the guest bed.

"Goodnight Mommy, I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too Stephanie, I love you Michelle. Sweet dreams."

"Mom-mom, I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too and don't you worry, everything will get better." She said as she kissed my forehead.

Then she went over to Michelle's crib and kissed her goodnight as well.

"Love you girls, see you in the morning," said mom-mom as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There is much much more to come. Try seven years more. Comment.<strong>


End file.
